Jason Mesnick
|image=Jason_Mesnick.jpg |name=Jason Scott Mesnick |born= |hometown=Cleveland, Ohio |occupation=Account executive |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelorette:'' Season 4 The Bachelor: Season 13 }}Jason Scott Mesnick was a contestant on the 4th season of The Bachelorette. He was the runner-up. He was later chosen as the bachelor for the 13th season of The Bachelor. Early life and career Mesnick was born in Cleveland, Ohio, and has two brothers, Sean and Larry. His family moved to Washington state when he was eight. When he was a teenager, his parents divorced. He attended Lake Washington High School, graduating in 1994, then attended the University of Washington, graduating in 1998 with a BA in Psychology. He is also a brother of the Theta Chi Fraternity, Alpha Rho Chapter. Mesnick now resides in the Seattle suburb of Kirkland. He is a Residential Consultant at NWG Real Estate specializing in working with families. Reality television Mesnick competed on the fourth season of The Bachelorette, which premiered in May 2008, as one of the suitors of DeAnna Pappas, even proposing in the final rose ceremony before Pappas stopped him. Mesnick was then chosen to be featured on the 13th season of The Bachelor, which premiered in January 2009. On The Bachelor, Mesnick proposed and became engaged to Melissa Rycroft, a 25-year-old Dallas native and former squad member of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. On the season's finale, Mesnick revealed that he changed his mind. When Rycroft was brought out, he broke up with her, and she returned the engagement ring. Molly Malaney, the runner-up, was then brought out. Mesnick asked for another chance with her, and she accepted. Mesnick was a guest on Jimmy Kimmel Live! the day after the final episode, After the Final Rose was aired. He said the chemistry was different between him and Rycroft. Kimmel asked Mesnick why he proposed marriage to Rycroft and Mesnick replied that Rycroft was exactly what he wanted at the time, but he did not want to lead Rycroft on. In June 2009 Rycroft announced her engagement to Tye Strickland. Personal life In 2003, Jason married Hilary Buckholz. The couple had a son, Ty, in 2005, and divorced in 2007, with Jason retaining custody of Ty. He became engaged to Melissa Rycroft in 2009 after meeting her on his season of The Bachelor. After the show had ended filming, he changed his mind and ended their engagement in order to pursue runner-up Molly Malaney. In October 2009, while vacationing in New Zealand, he asked Molly to marry him and she accepted. They were married on February 27, 2010, in Rancho Palos Verdes, California. Their wedding aired in a two-hour special called The Bachelor: Jason and Molly's Wedding, on March 8, 2010. In October 12, 2012, they announced that they are expecting their first child together around March 2013, telling their son Ty (7 years old at the time) during a game of Hangman. Their daughter, Riley Anne, was born on March 14, 2013. Gallery Ty_Mesnick.jpg|Jason with his son Ty. Jason-Molly-Wedding.jpg|The Mesnick family. RileyMesnick-Baby.jpg|Jason, Molly & Riley. Category:Bachelors Category:Males